Never Give Up What You Have
by KayteeLern
Summary: The sequel to Impossible Is Just A Word. Tiria seeks out on a mission that unravels more than she would have liked...
1. Chapter One: No Title

Never Give Up What You Have.  
  
So...Its up! Yeppies! Yaysies!  
  
I had a MAJOR writer's block after IIJAW, and I just stared at my faithful old compy. Now that that's over *cracks knuckles*, Let's get started, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I own BAP, Tiria, and another character, I wont mention now. Sega and Overworks own all the other fellas that I'm borrowing.  
  
Tiria, a Blue Rogue, leaned out against the wind, over the railing of The Angel's Tear, her sailboat. Business had brought her to Valua, where the place was bustling with activity.  
  
The continent was beautiful, filled with lush green lands and adequate cottages, fit for anyone who inhabited the warm shelter. There was a small palace, only about the size of the Delphinus, which was docked inside the continent. Visitors were allowed to anchor their boats to the grass, as there was no need for a dock.  
  
Tiria smiled and gazed behind her. The small feather marking etched into the crow's nest was barely visible. She herself had carved away at it for several hours, trying to match exactly what her blue feather looked like. Tiria walked over and felt the engravings of the small "feather". It was truly a work of art, her father said. but that was before he died seven years ago.  
  
She heard a noise and looked beyond her ship and laughed. Clara was chasing Gilder, who was found escaping the Claudia in a lifeboat. Tiria's eys flashed and she looked away.  
  
She reached up to the feather that was kept behind her ear. She stroked the loving features of the blue pattern, something she had taken a liking to. She leaned over and waved at Gilder.  
  
Gilder tried to wave back, but was jumped upon by Clara.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Gilder, but I know from experience that you like her, too!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Gildy! Is what she said true? Oh, I KNEW it was! My Gildypooness would NEVER let harm come to me!" She rubbed her cheek against his arm. Gilder sighed.  
  
Tiria laughed and signaled the helmsman, Jaquie, to take the Angel's Tear in to anchor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl ran through the halls, her dress being stomped on by her small feet. She laughed as her bodyguard huffed as he tried to catch up to her. Her black hair was offset by her green eyes, which were sparkling in a mysterious way.  
  
"Marlinda!"  
  
The girl stopped and gazed up at her father.  
  
"Sorry, Daddy."  
  
Emperor Enrique laughed and patted her head.  
  
"No need. But don't you think that Sir Pilones needs a break from chasing you?"  
  
(AN: Anyone recognize that name?)  
  
"Um....nah!"  
  
"Just what I thought you'd say. Now come help your poor mother. She's all alone in your room, cleaning up YOUR mess." He gently pushed her in the direction of her room. The girl, Marlinda, giggled and ran down the hallway.  
  
Sir Pilones came up, gasping for breath. He bowed and ran off after the young princess. Enrique smiled.  
  
"Just what I needed to cheer up my day..."  
  
He chuckled to himself and started toward his study room, when he heard quite the commotion. He peed out a window.  
  
Tiria was stomping on Gilder, who had been knocked over and was sitting in a position where he could look up her skirt. Clara had stomped on his hands. A passerby had sat down to watch the amusing sight. Several merchants were applauding.  
  
Enrique laughed and carried on.  
  
AN: I know, not at all that long. But I needed a break from Homework, and I had a lighbulb! Get it? Lightbulb? The thing that...  
  
Nevermind. So, may you please review? I shall be very gratefull if you did! 


	2. Chapter Two: Who Is He?

Ch 2: Who is he?  
  
Discy: ...um...duh...I don't own all the guys you recognize. Um...YEAH!  
  
(Outside...)  
  
Tiria swiped a lock behind her ear and glared at the blushing Gilder.  
  
"You better watch it, buster, 'cause I'm onto you."  
  
"Hey, it was worth it..."  
  
Clara gazed sadly at him.  
  
Tiria looked at the palace and saw Enrique chuckling. She waved, but he had already turned away.  
  
She left Gilder and Clara behind as she strolled around. She took out her Palm Locater, similar to Earth's Palm Pilot, and followed the familliar beeps until it sounded like a bell. She looked around and spotted a small stone.  
  
"Bulls eye!"  
  
She fished out a small yellow moonstone. She fingered the edge, remembering how she cut it so it would take less time and more rock.  
  
She spotted a small crack and wedged the edge of hers into it. She took out her spear and hammered it with the butt. After wiping the sweat off her brow, Tiria set to work...  
  
(In the Royal Palace...)  
  
Marlinda spotted her mother cleaning her books up. Books were rare, and Marlinda had the only bookshelf for miles. It was the only one that was stocked full, and it had all of her favorites. She had accidentally knocked it over in her rush to breakfast.  
  
Moegi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey. You mind helping me a little?"  
  
"Yeah...no, just kidding. Let me through." She wedged herself between the bookshelf and a big pile of books. She piled them into separate alphabetical piles and leafed through a few of them.  
  
Moegi gazed around. "So, I can leave you alone in here? Promise not to make any trouble?"  
  
"Mommy, Trouble is my middle name. Fortunately, my OTHER middle name is Obedience. Don't worry." With that, a laughing Moegi left, leaving Marlinda alone with Pilones by the door.  
  
Marlinda hummed to herself as she stacked the books on the shelves. She saw a shadow from behind. She turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Sir Pil-AAH!"  
  
(Outside...)  
  
Outside, Tiria was slowly wriggling the moonstone free. She bit her lip and opened her small satchel.  
  
Gilder was talking about women with a Tavern guest, making sure to keep out of sight from Clara.  
  
Clara was trying to find Gilder.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
A scream reverberated throughout the valley. Everyone jumped and turned to the palace. Only two were actually dashing to the entrance: Tiria and Gilder.  
  
A soldier payed no heed to them and dashed inside too. A crowd was gathered by the door of Marlinda's room. Tiria and Gilder skidded to a stop. Voices littered the hall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where's the princess?"  
  
"She was last seen in here!"  
  
"Enrique! Where is our daughter?"  
  
"We'll find her... Gilder! Tiria! Glad you're here! Could you help us?" Enrique came out of the small crowd.  
  
Gilder set his gaze on Moegi, who was crying hard. "What happened to Marlinda?"  
  
Enrique shook his head. "No one knows. All we found was this." He held up a pendant, which was arranged like a small sunflower, with a silver moonstone in the middle, and the five others around it. Tiria gasped.  
  
"Isn't that the one the Vyse gave her?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And that means..."  
  
Tiria wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the doors burst open, revealing-  
  
Tiria gasped and fainted, falling into Gilder's arms. 


	3. Chapter Three: Lost Again

Ch3: Lost Again  
  
I will change the rating a bit, cause there is rather harsh wounds set on a youg person's body. Read on only if you didn't have lunch yet...  
  
O_O Thank you, Desert Lynx, for seeing that this is better than the first. I feel so touched. And I'll try on making it not as humorous as the prequel.  
  
And I wasn't waiting for 60 reviews on the other one. I was just TOO excited!!!!!  
  
Now that that's over...  
  
Discy: *To the song "Celebrate"* IIIIIIIIIIIIII don't own these guys, I wish!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marlinda opened her eyes. She saw that she was tied up, and was on the floor. She looked around wildly.  
  
"Good evening, miss Princess..."  
  
Marlinda's eyes widened as a shadow came out of the darkness, cracking his knuckles.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light dissipated. Blood came out like a wave, like the doors were a dam, holding water in.  
  
Blood filled the hall, swarming over many of the people. Gilder picked up Tiria and ran, Enrique and Moegi at their heels.  
  
Everyone stared as the four burst out of the doors as the palace exploded, sending blood everywhere.  
  
Moegi fell to her knees. "Marlinda...no...this cannot be happening..."  
  
Enrique comforted her as Tiria woke up. She looked around and blushed, seeing Gilder, who was still holding her. She gently rolled out of his arms and looked at her moonstones.  
  
Gilder avoided her eyes and looked at Moegi. His face darkened and he strode away.  
  
Tiria looked up at the sky, the only piece of Valua that seemed not to be smeared with the oily thick red mess. All of Valua was ruined.  
  
Tiria could only stare at the bloody palace...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marlinda screamed a soundless cry. Long ago she had lost her voice. Over an hour ago.  
  
For three long hours, "Sir" Pilones whipped her with a rope that had "Pyri" set into it, each time sending fiery hot sparks deep into her back.  
  
Her blue dress was now red, and the blood that dripped off the table was falling into a seemingly endless pit around the table.  
  
Marlinda bit her lip and tried not to cry as she felt another vertabrae (sp?) break. She took in a deep breath and winced, a habit easily gained during her hours here in this forbidden place.  
  
"Mommy..." She whispered unconciously. She fell into a painful sleep.  
  
Pilones only whipped harder. His gray hair seemed to age him as he whipped harder, keeping the tiny girl awake. He had only a few peaceful thoughts in his head.  
  
I am not even supposed to be here. I'm not even supposed to be alive! But that boy Vize...  
  
He whipped harder, now sending Pyrulen into the whip. The girl screamed a hoarse whisper.  
  
I thought I was dead! But I never knew Vize had visited Yafutoma...  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
He groaned and sat up. He was apparently on the deck of a small wooden ship. He saw a boy nearby.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Vize. Who are you?"  
  
"Grr....obviously this bud here doesn't know who I am...Pyres!" He summoned on the moons.  
  
But Vize misunderstood him. He smirked.  
  
"Pilones? Good." He looked oddly familiar...  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
He whipped harder. Marlinda only shuddered in response.  
  
I thought my best spy killed me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Can anyone guess who "Pilones" is? Tell me in your reviews, but I have a person set in my mind...hehehehehe...)  
  
Tiria leaned out against the wind. Gilder and Enrique had joined her on the Angel's Tear, promising Moegi that they would find their little girl. But Moegi had insisted on following in the Delphinus. Two other soldiers, Sir Bilmish and Sir Carkon helmed the large ship.  
  
The Delphinus followed them about a mile behind, to make certain that they would cover more territory.  
  
On the bridge of the Delphinus, Moegi glimpsed at a picture of Marlinda, at two and teething, and sobbed into her arms.  
  
"We're coming for you, baby. Just hang in there...wherever you are..."  
  
The two ships flew off into the sunset, The Angel's Tear's sail whipping in the wind, and The Delphinus' propeller engines spinning rapidly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilones slashed her again. The rope lay broken, torn up, and used behind him. He had resorted to using his sword.  
  
The were several long deep gashes set in her back, ripping her dress. The dress was in shreds, barely covering the worst injuries. Her arm was barely attached to her shoulder, and her leg was in pieces. Her hair was matted in blood and cut. Her nose was broken, her lip was bleeding, and she had a swollen eye. Few precious thoughts remained in her head.  
  
Mommy. Daddy. Do you even care for me anymore? Where are you? Where am I? I'm scared, Mommy. I need someone telling me I will be okay... 


	4. Chapter Four: Feel The Magic Within

Ch 4: Feel The Magic From Within  
  
Stuff. I Don't own stuff you recognize, 'cept Tiria and Marlinda and the Angel's Tear. Yeah. ON WITH ANGSTY STUFFIES!!!!!  
  
The clouds grew thicker as the two ships soared through the sky toward Crescent Isle, where Vyse was, hopefully. Tiria sighed and gazed back at their small parade: The Angel's Tear leading the way, The Delphinus, and The Claudia all about a mile apart. Visibility grew thin.  
  
This is odd, she thought. Clouds almost never clog a sailor's vision around these parts. What's going on?  
  
A small island came into view, but it wasn't Crescent Isle. It was much smaller, and it looked uninhabited.  
  
"Captain! Land ahead!"  
  
"I know..." She gritted her teeth. "We need to rest and install more mooonstones into our emergency engines. We can't do that if we're moving. Anchor at that small peninsula!"  
  
"Aye aye!" Jaquie turned to the communicater to talk to the other ships.  
  
"Empress Moegi, we must stop at this small island. Visibility is becoming a problem."  
  
"What about my baby?" The voice was fearful.  
  
"We can do more harm than good if we keep going. We need to wait out the clouds. Hi, Captain. Tiria just arrived on the bridge. Maybe she can clear things with you." Tiria glanced over from her map she was leaning over. No island was marked there. Well, I guess Vyse the Legend didn't find all of them!, she thought with a small smirk. She turned to the communicater.  
  
"Moegi, You need to understa-"  
  
"Where's Marlinda?" She sounded like she was being held back from leaping out of the ship.  
  
"Your Highness, We're trying all we can, and there seems there is nothing we can do while this cloud layer is-"  
  
"Tiria! YOU HAVE A YAFUTOMAN ENGINE!!! FLY ABOVE THE CLOUDS!"  
  
Tiria jumped. "Yeah, forgot about that. So, Jaquie, raise The Angel's Te-"  
  
"Tiria! This is the Claudia! The clouds are fogging up Upper Sky, too! We've just been up there!" Gilder's voice rang through the cabin. Her heart leaped, for more than one reason.  
  
"Okay. We need to land. Did you get Gilder's Alert, Moegi?"  
  
"Yes." She was crying again.  
  
"Then let's anchor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilones let the sword rest upon her neck, and walked over to a small console. He touched a few dials and saw three ships. He frowned and touched the screen, moving his fingers in different ways. Clouds began to form. He reached into the glove glued to the cosole and put his arm inside it, the screen switching to another view, but of a large mechanic gloved hand. He flexed his hand and the glove did too.  
  
"Perfect..."  
  
He released the glove and walked over to the table, turning on a small light to check her injuries, seeing if she needed more beating.  
  
As the light turned on, Marlinda opened her eyes and blinked. She was looking at a face, a face that her mother and father had described if ever she should see it, and had said was gone forever. But they were wrong.  
  
"Galcian!"  
  
He grinned wickedly and picked up his sword.  
  
"So, I'm still famous enough let even the tiniest children fear me. Pity for them." Galcian laughed, a high pitched laugh that made her shiver.  
  
"What, you're cold? Let me help you." He raised the whip with Pyrulen set into it. She whimpered.  
  
"N-no." What had her father said? If...Aha! The words flashed in her head.  
  
"If you are ever afraid, don't act like you are. It's what they want. Act determined and confident."  
  
"N-no? That your best answer?"  
  
"No! I have better things to do than be here with this bit of FILTH standing right beside me!" I hope I made you proud, Daddy.  
  
He was taken aback and stepped back. She remembered another important detail.  
  
"Suck up a lot of air and puff out your chest, if you are ever tied."  
  
She had questioned. "What good would that do?"  
  
"You need to find that out on your own, if you are ever going to be out on your own."  
  
"But Daddy, I KNOW I won't leave Valua! You have my promise!"  
  
Marlinda now wiped a small tear away. Galcian stepped forward.  
  
"Then, I'll guess I shall have to inflict even more damage." He snapped the whip.  
  
Here goes, she thought, and sucked in enough oxygen to fill her lungs. Maybe he meant that it refreshes you if you fill it up. But why does that have to do anything with being tied?  
  
Galcian lunged forward and the pit disappeared. He wrapped the rope around her body, tightly. She could hardly hold in her breath and not cry; the pain was too high.  
  
When at last he was settled, he stood up and slapped his hands clean. He headed to a door. A door! A way out! He turned around.  
  
"But if you should try to escape..." he slid his finger across his neck. "I'll leave it at that." He turned away and walked out.  
  
"Why would I want to run away? I've always wanted to stay in an uncomfortable pitch black not to mention DUNGEON while you go have coffee and donuts. Yeah. Sure I'll be enjoying myself." She kept back a grin and concentrated on holding her breath.  
  
He glared at her and slammed the door. She heard a small click and knew he had locked it. But...  
  
She was turning purple from holding her breath. Why hadn't Daddy ever told her why? Finally, after she could just not hold on any more, she let it out. Her complexion cleared out to the small white skin she was famous for. She felt the rope loosen.  
  
LOOSEN?  
  
So THAT was what her father meant! She wiggled herself until she slid out of the bindings. Stupid Galcian, she shook her head. A Four year old, FOUR, had outsmarted him.  
  
Then again, she was anything but ordinary.  
  
And the pit was still there. It was about six feet wide, and she could never hope of leaping over it.  
  
And a small bubble of fear began to illuminate inside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great! Now, hold it steady!" Tiria shouted to Clara, who had accompanied them. She was turning red from the amount of strain she was holding up. And she was making sure that the large Angel's Tear was upright.  
  
Tiria's eyes flashed and glanced over at Gilder, who was doing the same. They had to resort to manual docking, because they only had limited fuel left. It was causing them more time, and a storm was brewing, blowing everyone against the ships.  
  
Moegi was in Enrique's arms, and was trying to regain control over her sobs. Almost half a day...all on her own, who knows where. She sobbed harder.  
  
The wind blew hard, sending Tiria spawling into Gilder, into Clara, into Sir Carkon, into Sir Bilmish, into Enrique and Moegi. The wind blew even harder and the edge threatened them. The ships rocked.  
  
Clara's hands still grasped the rope attached to Tiria's ship. She screamed.  
  
"I'm slipping!"  
  
Just as Her fingers gave in to rope burn, Tiria reached forward and feld it firmly. She felt the weight of everyone on her shoulder, and her muscles were bulging. Clara fell back and as caught by Sir Carkon.  
  
The wind yet blew even harder, and The Angel's Tear leaned dangerously leaned toward them. A wrench flew past and hit Tiria's shoulder. She screamed in pain and her fist slid downward.  
  
By this time, They were dangling over the edge. Leaves flew by and the chain of people struggled to hold on to each other. Tiria winced as the rope burned her hand. WHY hadn't she worn gloves?  
  
"Ah!" Her hand slipped and she reached with the other hand, barely managing to grasp it.  
  
Suddenly-  
  
A gloved hand reached by her ear and closed over her own hand. The grip was tight, holding the rope tight. She turned around and breathed a thank you.  
  
"You're welcome." Gilder chuckled. "I've got myself out of more serious conditions." He flinched as the wind blew harder. Tiria gasped as she looked up.  
  
The rope was fraying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marlinda sat cross legged on the small table. She stared hopelessly at the pit, looming up at her. She felt dizzy.  
  
Her arm was failing her, and her leg was useless. She could hardly see anything because of her eyes. She barely held on to conciousness.  
  
Oh!  
  
Duh! She slapped herself mentally. She crouched and reached for her necklace-  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
Frantically, she looked around the table. Perhaps it had fallen into the pit? That would be no good. she summoned magic from it. She sucked in a breath.  
  
What did Mr. Vyse say again?  
  
"The necklace helps you draw magic from within, but the true giver is your heart. Never forget that." She whispered, echoing her 'uncle's' words.  
  
She closed her eyes greatfully and drew in a deep breath. Shw whispered a sall word that Mr. Vyse depended on a lot.  
  
"Moons, give me strength!" She looked -hopefully-in the direction of the silver moon and whispered "Curia."  
  
Instantly she felt refreshed and a soft glow emanated from her head. She looked down and saw her body mending itself. The blood sucked in her wounds and disappeared. She breathed.  
  
"I actually DID that?" Her voice became strong. She had to feel her vocal cors to see if it was actually happening. And it vibrated.  
  
Her legs were tiny, yet muscular. Running away from Sir Pilones did that. Well, Galcian, now. She gritted her teeth and looked at the pit. Could I jump that now?  
  
To find out, you have to try.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she ran for the edge of the table...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind blew fiercely, knocking the small party against the rock wall. Hair was whipped about as Tiria slowly hatched a plan. She climbed slowly up the skinny rope, now almost in shreds. Gilder followed her lead and the others caught on.  
  
Tiria gasped as the edge came into view. She reached her hand up...  
  
And the rope snapped. 


	5. Chapter Five: Waking Up

ChFive: Waking up  
  
AN:I dont own any of these. And guys? Sorry about the wait. What are you doing with those daggers? And whats with the red eyes? And the fangs?  
  
Marlinda took a breath. Pain racked her legs. Too much pain, far too much for Curia. Why had she even tried to jump?  
  
Okay, okay, she was determined, and she was scared, but she was also insane, too.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat up. Her leg was underneath her, all crooked. Broken. But she made it.  
  
Marlinda made it over the six-foot pit.  
  
She kept breathing-oxygen, Marlinda, oxygen!-and a thought struck her.  
  
Now what?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
It happened all in slow motion. The rope fell away from the edge, everyone screaming...  
  
It was all a dream to Tiria.  
  
All a dream, including the large, gloved hand around her waist, pulling her back up. All a dream, including the sand blowing into her eyes. All a dream, including Vyse the Legend peering down at her...  
  
Vyse the Legend?  
  
She sat up, smacking her head against his. He fell back and rubbed his head.  
  
"Well. She's awake now." Vyse grinned his famous smile. Then Tiria noticed she was on a cot  
  
Crescent Isle.  
  
She sighed and fell back, falling onto the soft, warm pillows, which seemed to encase her in a blanket of comfort. She could barely hear the conversation.  
  
"I swear, that wind that carried us there, man it was bad."  
  
"Have you ever experienced one like that before, Gilder?"  
  
"No. It was bad."  
  
"Bad enough to land her in a coma for a few days?"  
  
"I'm not sure about that, but maybe."  
  
"Yeesh...I need to tell Aika and Fina about that. They have been wanting to go exploring some more."  
  
"And you haven't? Now that's a surprise."  
  
"well, to tell the truth, I haven't been feeling up-an-at-'em lately."  
  
"Aika feelin' the same way?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Vyse, I've never done that before. You are younger than I am, so I need to tell you-"  
  
"Gilder! We did NOTHING-"  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..."  
  
"We are straying off topic."  
  
"Yeah. I thought that was the point."  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS-"  
  
"Survived?"  
  
"Yes! You promised to tell us after she woke up!"  
  
"Well, she's asleep now, isn't she?"  
  
"Have you ever felt Pirate's Wrath?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like to?"  
  
"I get your point."  
  
"SO GET TALKING!!"  
  
"There was this rock. Now, this rock was jutting out a bit, so when the rope frayed, I just reaached out an got ahold of it."  
  
"And you didn't tell us...WHY?!?" Now Jaquie was here, too?  
  
"Well, I was too busy trying to concentrate. So I saw Tiria lose her grip and-"  
  
"You reached out and grabbed her, yadda yadda yadda. But that doesn't explain how you managed to get ALL of us on the ledge."  
  
"Luckily, I took rock-climbing classes when I was young."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Since her body was turned away, Tiria opened her eyes.Hearing Gilder talk, her cheeks flamed.  
  
"But Gilder, did you have to grab her around the WAIST?!?!"  
  
"Clara, I-"  
  
"PIMP!!!"  
  
"Break it up, you two."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't-ah!"  
  
Someone landed hard on the cot, making Tiria bounce up. The cot fell on its side. Tiria landed on Gilder, who Clara had knocked on the bad. They both tumbled down and landed at Clara's feet.  
  
"SEE, Gilder?!?!?"  
  
Tiria blushed. Not only had she landed on Gilder, but they were twisted in an odd angle. For one, Her head was on his lap. Second, his hand was a few inches from her.........bottom.  
  
Clara was now in tears. "I TOLD you you like her!" She pushed through everyone and ran out of the room.  
  
Now, Tiria blushed even harder. Everyone was staring at them. She pushed away from Gilder, who also had a red-face on. They both got up and tripped over each other, causing them to fall again.  
  
Vyse looked away. "How about we leave you two lovebirds alone, okay?"  
  
"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!"  
  
Marco peered in. "Um, Aika? Do you think you can-"  
  
"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!"  
  
Marco jumped back. Vyse, Aika, and Fina were laughing. Fina had been looking away from the whole thing to keep from laughing. But now she couldn't contain herself.  
  
"JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?!"  
  
"TIRIA AND GILDER!" They all fell silent as Marco yelled. He breathed and stood straighter. "Empress Moegi wants to see you. In the meeting room."  
  
Tiria's eyes widened. "Marlinda!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
They both got up, missing each other, and ran for the door.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Marlinda's point of view  
  
Maybe I should just...have waited. Instead of leaping and breaking my leg beyond repair, I could've been just sleeping on the table! And B=being whipped by Galcian again...  
  
Man, when he found me....  
  
Looks like I have to cast Curia again. Hope it works.  
  
Galcian came in again.  
  
He sneered. "So. The princess has awakened."  
  
"I was never asleep, you creep."  
  
"Yes you were..."  
  
"Oh yeah? when?"  
  
"A few hours ago."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A few...days."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I jumped up, and slid back down, the pain holding me back.  
  
He snickered and picked up the worn-out whip. He unleashed it upon my back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Pain racked my body as I fell down, blood spurting out from my back again and again.  
  
But even through the pain, my determination still hung in there.  
  
I will escape from this nightmare.  
  
I've GOT to. 


	6. Chapter Six: Realization

CH6: Realization  
  
She screamed again. She recalled when her father had told her about Fina's torture by her ex-best friend.  
  
It gave her strength.  
  
Marlinda coughed up blood. Her tears became red. red hot fire was deep inside her. And it hurt.  
  
So this is what it is like to die...  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^~*^~*~^*~^*~^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*~^*^~^~*^~*^  
  
One of the things that really surprised Tiria when she woke up was Ramirez stooping over her.  
  
Another was the fact that he had this really scary look in his eyes.  
  
And the last reason was that she was on the floor.  
  
She yelped and sat up, knocking him to the floor beside her. ramirez sighed and stood up.  
  
"Ok. First you faint, then you knock me off when I'm trying to wake you up. great. Just great."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Now Moegi came into view. Tiria flushed.  
  
"...I'm...sorry."  
  
She smiled. "So when you saw me not crying, you actually fainted. I don't really think it was that big a shock."  
  
Tiria smiled faintly.  
  
"It was a shock."  
  
"I can see that.Now you know what a shock is. So tell me..." Her expression slowly became pained again. "...do you have any ideas where Marlinda is?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
Moegi sighed and got up, pulling Tiria up with her. Enrique came in. He seemed to be gasping for breath, and was holding a letter in his hands, Willy on his shoulders. He held the paper infront of Moegi, which she snatched and read. Her face paled.  
  
Tiria bit her lip and tip toed over.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Slowly, with trembling hands, Moegi handed her the letter. Tiria read it aloud, just to make sure it was real:  
  
"I have her."  
  
A smaller piece of paper flitted out of a fold. Tiria picked it up, just now noticing they were alone in the meeting room, she, and the royal couple.  
  
It was a picture of Marlinda.  
  
Bleeding.  
  
Hurt.  
  
In pain.  
  
Almost dead.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*~^*~^*^~*^~  
  
Pain is everything, it means "All is lost." But one little girl destroys that theory.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
She was beyond pain. Beyond hurt. Beyond feeling.  
  
All there was were her thoughts.  
  
How long ago had it been that Galcian had snatched the small helpless bird out of the air and wrote a note to her family and friends?How long ago had she gained hope realizing that small helpless bird was Willy? How long ago had she lost that precious hope?  
  
Too long.  
  
Way too long.  
  
She only hoped it would actually reach them.  
  
But how many times had she gotten her hopes up?  
  
Too many.  
  
Her thoughts clouded.  
  
I need to get out of here. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams

Ch7: Dreams  
  
Moegi screamed. Marlinda was dead, tongue lolling out her mouth, eyes dripping with blood. And her grin. That was the worst part of it all.  
  
She kept screaming until her throat was hoarse. Where was Enrique when she most needed him?  
  
That was when she finally woke up. She kept trying to breathe, to just forget the dream. Moegi looked over in the bed beside her, just to see if everything was alright. Sure enough, Enrique was there, snoring his head off.  
  
She sighed and fell back against her pillows, unable to fall back asleep.  
  
Where is Marlinda?  
  
Is she still alive?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
Blood.  
  
Squawks.  
  
Squawks?  
  
Marlinda sat up. Sure enough, Willy was there. No. She squinted harder to see past the brilliant light shining upon her. It was another bird. A deep red colored one.  
  
Sure not Willy.  
  
There goes that rasied hope again.  
  
She sighed again and fell back against the hard, metal table. Only the a\pain had lulled her to unconciousness.It wasnt even sleep. Just...knocked out. With nothing but a small blue dress on.  
  
One small blue dress that looked like her Daddy's friend Aika's outfit.  
  
One outfit her Mommy worked so hard on.  
  
Now it was barely even called a "dress."  
  
the only thing it could relate to was the dresses of the people in the books the Mommy had, showing he poor people in Lower City Valua. She recalled that conversation like it was yesterday:  
  
"But Mommy, where are the Lower City Valuans? I can't see them." She had jumped up and looked out the window.  
  
"Marlinda, they aren't here anymore. We need to continue with our study of Valuan History. Come back here."  
  
"But Mommy, how come the book is lying?"  
  
"Books dont lie, dear."  
  
"That one does. I cant see a single person out there in rags."  
  
Moegi had sighed and rested Marlinda on her lap. The little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Valua has been rebuilt after the Rains Of Destructon. Galcian had called the Rains down centered only on Valua, and killed, no, murdered over fifty thousand people, Upper, Lower, and even royals. The Empress Teodora, your grandmother, your father's mother, was evil then, and was killed, too."  
  
Her little eyes had widened.  
  
"Even little girls? Like me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her head bowed. "Oh."  
  
Moegi had lifted her little girl's chin. "But we rebuilt Valua, so it won't have Upper nor Lower Cities. We are equal here. No one is being judged by their wealth."  
  
"But why? Can Galcian come back from the dead and kill me?"  
  
"Oh no. He fell into Deep Sky. He's gone forever. Be grateful you weren't born then. He would've killed you, but now, since he's gone, you can live free."  
  
What a load of bull that was.  
  
Now, Marlinda wiped away a few tears. Her Mommy hadn't known he was still alive, had she?  
  
Well, oughta change that theory.  
  
Guess what, Mommy, Daddy. Galcian is alive.  
  
And he's gonna kill me.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^~*^  
  
No one lives forever.  
  
No one can be immortal.  
  
But people talk about the bodies.  
  
Because spirits last forevermore.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
Running. Always running. Dragging the lifeless body behind her. Except it wasn't lifeless. It was Marlinda, running away frm the dark shadows. Holding onto her mother's hand, she ran, having been fully cured by Moegi's magic. Suddenly, they both heard a voice...  
  
"Eternes!"  
  
Marlinda screamed and held her head as white spikes emerged out of nowhere, heading straight for her.  
  
"MARLINDA!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
She released her head and saw her Mommy, pushing her out of the way. A last look of pain on Moegi's face and it was over. The spikes penetrated Moegi, impaling her through and through. She was dead after the first spike.  
  
Gone.  
  
Dead.  
  
Lost.  
  
Marlinda screamed even louder, tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned over her Mommy's dead body.  
  
"MOMMY!!!! MOMMY!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
Her head rolled.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************  
  
And then two people woke up from the exact same dream. Both were members of the royal family of Valua.  
  
One in a torture chamber, one safe in bed.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"All ready to go, Captain!"  
  
Tiria waved to Jaquie and climbed down the ladder to say goodbye to Vyse and everyone.  
  
They were ready to search again. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Mystery

Ch8: Mystery  
  
Over and over played the dreams. Every time, that haunting voice struck through them both, slicing through the darkness.  
  
Everytime, Moegi and Marlinda woke up from the dream at the exact same time.  
  
!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~*^~*^!*^!*^!*^!*~^*^~*~^*~^*!^* !^*!^!^  
  
Wind swept through her hair as Tiria gazed out beyond The Angel's Tear. The crow's nest had an excellent view, but she was looking for a clue...  
  
Anything.  
  
Anything at all.  
  
Anything besides that blood red bird flying beside the ship.  
  
~*^~*^~~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~  
  
He left about an hour ago. He left her with new scars. He left her with pain.  
  
Now she was strapped, so tight she couldnt even breathe.  
  
Suddenly, the red bird flew away, out the window.  
  
WINDOW?!?!  
  
There was a window?  
  
Marlinda fidgeted. Her black hair was a mess. She hardly looked like a person, much less a royal princess. Her outfit....wasn't to be called an outfit anymore. She was a wreck.  
  
And when Galcian had taked a picture of her, she wanted to punch his lights out.  
  
Her eyes dropped.  
  
Mommy...  
  
Please come save me.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^%~*^~*~^*^~*^~*~^~*^~*^~*^  
  
So the two lay down  
  
and put themselves to sleep.  
  
Time passed  
  
yet it happened again  
  
!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*!^*^*^*^*^!*!^*! ^*!^*!^  
  
This time it was a new dream.  
  
Marlinda's scars were scabs. Her bright eyes were shining like like the Silver Moon. Instead of the dungeon, she was in a hallway. A hallway, she realized, inside her own home.  
  
Then she realized it was a dream. For instance, she was wearing her royal gown, the pale yellow one with glitter all over the skirt, which fanned out from her waist whenever she spun around. Her long sleeves trailed down from her arms to her knees. And her hair was long again. Before she had decided to cut it short. It was silky smooth, and waist-length. Lights danced across the delicate strands. Even her small black slippers, the silken ones with the fabric bottom, were there.  
  
This was a changed memory.  
  
Her favorite dress, her favorite shoes, her favorite hairdo. But the scars.  
  
She spread her arms out and looked at them. Pushing up the sleeves, she found the scars appearing like stars in a young night. The skin around them was pale, as usual, but the red scabs stood out. Suddenly, the scars began to bleed.  
  
Horrified, Marlinda pushed her sleeves back down and ran down the hall. Her arms felt heavy, like she was trying to swim with her dress on. Her yellow sleeves turned red. She tripped.  
  
As she fell, she passed a mirror. She screamed when she hit the floor, but not about the pain that made her bleed more consistently, but of her eyes. They were not green.  
  
They were pitch black.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
For a four-year old, Marlinda was actually pretty mature. She scolded her mother when she accidentally dropped something, gave Daddy The Look when he forgot something. And there was no toddler accent like "I wan THIS one, Mommy! I WAN it! GIMME! She wan'ed me too come ova, Mommy, bwut I twold her no". It was all "Mommy! Don't you know that that is a GLASS platter? You always tell me to be careful, and now look at you! Hypocrite!". Of course, she was never grounded for calling Mommy a hypocrite; in fact, she was the center of attention because of her vocabulary.  
  
Galcian is a wench. He is hell, he is Hades, he is EVIL.  
  
EVIL EVIL EVIL.  
  
He was a flithy liar who lied to his own queen, and a *CENSORED* to top it off.  
  
Marlinda, the little girl who's royal outfit was her yellow gown and her adventure outfit her "Aika" oufit, the little girl who had brains, the little girl who had the only bookshelf in all of Arcadia, Marlinda was finally beginning to firgure out how to get out of this dungeon.  
  
But what does that dream mean?  
  
(AN: Sorry this is so short. I just had that awesome ending to the chapter, and I couldn't let it go.. See ya! Don't forget to review!) 


	9. Chapter Nine: Just OMG

Ch9: Just...OMG Tiria gasped. Just seeing the new weapon for propeller ships was amazing. But seeing this kind...one could even use it in a normal battle!  
  
"The Magnititional Sciptica Dissillusionanite Optim Whimsically, which is also known as the Alkon Beam, can do anything the user wants it to. Rental Price: 15,000,000,000 gold. Rental only available for a week."  
  
People started reading over her shoulder. All of them were gaping. But only Tiria saw the fine print:  
  
"Only one is in use."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
Not only was she alone and bleeding, but Marlinda was hyperventilating. Paranoia caught up to her.  
  
AH! What was that?  
  
Oh. Only a mouse.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Phew. Only a water droplet.  
  
She kept breathing, trying to relax. trying to escape a dream soon to come.  
  
Because Galcian hasn't been coming in very often lately.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Wow. In this dream, Marlinda felt taller, more important. as she looked down at her body, she gasped.  
  
The scars were still there. But they were faded, like a piece of paper ripped apart and taped back together again.  
  
Only she felt shattered.  
  
Like glass.  
  
And then she became that object.  
  
She screamed and fell down. Wrong move.  
  
~*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~^*^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
Her mind faltered. It ceased activity. The machines breathed for her. Moegi's chest rose up, then down. But not on its own.  
  
Vyse and Enrique stood out in the hall. Their forms swirled back and forth.  
  
A hand reached out to Moegi and grabbed her.  
  
She woke up screaming.  
  
Because that hand was real.  
  
She kept screaming, but the giant hand hit her on the head, wrapped itself around her body and disappeared, Moegi vanishing from sight. Enrique came bursting into the room, all too late.  
  
He stood in silence, staring at where Moegi was last seen, when Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Gilder ran up to him.  
  
"Tiria has been notified." Gilder said unneccessarily  
  
"Maybe she has a clue?" Vyse looked away.  
  
He shook his head. he said nothing more.  
  
"What do you think happened to her?" Aika tried to comfort him.  
  
He sighed and finally turned around.  
  
"Maybe she was taken to where Marlinda is."  
  
Gilder stared right back.  
  
"Gee, I sure hope so."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"CURSE YOU!"  
  
Marlinda, the blood red parrot, Moegi, and Galcian yelled in shock.  
  
One: Moegi was dropped from the ceiling.  
  
Two: Marlinda was right below her.  
  
Three: The parrot had just flown in.  
  
Four: Galcian was getting ready for another whipping.  
  
So, they were very surprised when the hand had appeared fifteen feet above Marlinda's table and dropped Moegi.  
  
Since Marlinda was tied to the table, Moegi landed on her daughter.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"I'm so-MARLINDA!!!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!"  
  
Moegi flung her arms around her little girl and sobbed. Galcian sneered.  
  
"What a nice little family reunion.Too bad I'll have to interrupt it."  
  
Moegi glared at him and leaped off the table, landing in front of him. She spoke through her clenched teeth. "Don't you ever dare hurt my baby if you know what's good for you."  
  
Galcian snapped and his whip transformed into his sword. Moegi raised her arms.  
  
Marlinda couldn't take it anymore. "MOMMY! DON'T!"  
  
"shush, baby, it's gonna be-argh." She dodged his sword again and again.  
  
Now Marlinda was crying, but not by physical pain. It was the emotional pain that was eating up her insides.  
  
Galcian raised his sword up high.  
  
"MOMMY, NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Tiria was sailing once again. Only this time she knew-she KNEW- where Marlinda was.  
  
Just follow the pretty red birdie.  
  
Simple.  
  
And then...  
  
The rebirthed Hydra appeared among the clouds, with a new weapon attacthed to it's ray.  
  
Now she knew who rented the new weapon for the week.  
  
She glanced behind her and saw the Delphinus, the Claudia following it.  
  
Everyone was coming.  
  
and everyone was surprised at what they saw.  
  
And what they heard.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~^  
  
The sword transformed into a feather.  
  
A blue feather.  
  
One that looked similar to the one that was tucked behind Tiria's ear.  
  
When Tiria leapt in the window, she saw.  
  
Oh man, she saw.  
  
And she remembered.  
  
Just as Vyse and Enrique leapt in, she realized.  
  
"FATHER!" 


	10. Chapter Ten: Too Much

Ch10:too much  
  
AN: At long last!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galcian froze. Then he grinned his famous sickening smile.  
  
"Yes. I am surprised you remember him."  
  
Tiria pulled out her spear and snarled. "You....i remember your ugly face more than him."  
  
"Because -"  
  
Tiria shook her head furiously. "No excuses."  
  
Vyse looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Enrique edging toward Marlinda, who looked terrible. Making sure Enrique saw him, he nodded and drew out his cutlasses.  
  
Galcian laughed, a sound that made Tiria even angrier. She lifted her spear to his neck, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Killing my father is not something to laugh at."  
  
Now Galcian lowed his sword from above Moegi's head. Marlinda shrieked as she saw her mother faint.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
They all whipped around to see Aika in the hold of several guards. Vyse jumped forward, but Galcian held out his hand. Since Tiria was distracted, he reached out and grabbed her in a headlock, hovering his sword just inches from her neck.  
  
"Move toward the girl, and she gets it."  
  
Vyse laughed confidently. "I know you can think of a better threat than that."  
  
"How about this, then?" Galcian moved the hilt and a thin trail of blood trickled down from Tiria's neck. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
  
"Hiya!" In an instant, Aika landed next to Vyse. She pulled out her boomerang. "C'mon! Don't just stand there! Let's fight!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everyone stepped back. Tiria had yelled that, someone everyone least expected the shout to come from. Tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"No one attack him."  
  
Vyse stared confusingly at her. "What? Why?"  
  
Tiria held her breath. Galcian's sword was still pressed up against her neck. This had to be done perfectly....  
  
She raised her foot and slammed it on Galcian's. By instinct, Galcian let her go. She lifted her arms and wrestled the sword away from him, threw it away, grabbed his shoulders and leaped behind him. Galcian tumbled to he floor. As Tiria landed, a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. a scream escaped her lips as she fell down. She pulled herself across the floor to reach Galcian's sword before him, but Enrique blocked her path.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Galcian reached up and smacked her head, ricocheting off the floor. Her lip bled.  
  
Enrique shook his head. "Do you not realize what weapon this is?"  
  
"Why should i care? It's a dangerous sword that killed my father, that's all I know and care about!"  
  
Just then, Galcian reached down into his cloak and pulled out...a knife. Tiria kicked her other leg free and shifted. "Enrique, give me the sword!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just cannot."  
  
"Just give me-ARGH!" Galcian plunged the knife into her leg. He laughed and twisted the knife.  
  
"Feel the pain exactly the way your father did!"  
  
Enrique stumbled back as the two rolled across the floor. He tossed it to Vyse. "Make sure neither of them get ahold of it!"  
  
Vyse nodded and caught a glance of Marlinda and Moegi. He froze and forgot about everything else.  
  
Moegi had managed to get up on the table and cradle Marlinda in her arms. Marlinda wasn't blinking; she looked as if she wasn't even breathing. Only a steady stream of wetness trickled down her cheeks as she looked around the room.  
  
Aika followed Vyse's gaze and instantly felt a small twinge of guilt and jealousy. One, she could never remember her parents cradling her in any way like that, and two, a four year old should not be put in this kind of situation.  
  
It was wrong.  
  
Galcian pulled Tiria near him to strike her chest, and all she could see was that looming face.....from the past and the present. She screamed.  
  
He brought the blade down with momentum and she could see the very tip, the very sharpness of the metal.  
  
a gunshot sounded, and the metal disappeared. Tiria leaned her head and saw Gilder, holding a gun, the barrel still smoking. He grinned.  
  
"Just in time, eh?"  
  
She nodded weakly and saw Galcian roll away. Then she saw his goal....  
  
"VYSE!"  
  
Vyse tightened his grip on the sword and swung it over to Gilder, who caught it easily. Galcian snarled. He raised his hand while he stood up and-  
  
BAM! Gilder flew into the wall, and the sword came to its master. Seeing Gilder, Tiria's jaw clenched. He could hurt Willy, he could hurt Vyse, he could hurt Fina, but if he hurt Gilder.....  
  
Tiria yelled and lunged for Galcian. Unfortunately, the limp he had cast upon her slowed her down, and he easily dodged. She stumbled and coughed up blood. Galcian raised the sword above his head again, concentrating all his energy into the mighty weapon.  
  
"Begone!" He grasped it firmly and brought it down.  
  
"In dire need!" "We call forth!" "The power!" "Of the ancients!" "To battle our foe!"  
  
The charge swept Galcian's sword out of his hands, forcing him to fall over. Vyse stood over him.  
  
"It's over, Galcian." 


End file.
